


Distances Don't Matter

by RedTeamShark



Series: Soul Series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hang up first. No, you hang up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distances Don't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to http://bunceglackbooshglaowbip.tumblr.com/  
> Side stories in the same universe as Soul.

He didn’t know how long distance relationships worked in the days before the internet. Phone calls were alright, but having instant visual contact with someone was just so much better.

Ray smiled, illuminated faintly by the glow of his laptop as he lay in bed, watching the screen. A soft voice issued from the headphones in his ears, lulling him towards sleep. He loved to drift off listening to Ryan talk, even if it was sort of rude… The older man just had a deep, soothing voice that eased him into relaxation.

“Anyways, we’re wrapping up production on that and… hey, you still with me?”

“Mm… I’m here…” The New Yorker agreed, opening his eyes again and giving a little wave. “Just listening.” He fought down a yawn, wiggling to get more comfortable under his blankets.

“If you want to go to bed, we can get offline.” Ryan smiled, shifting around, the laptop balanced on his knees wiggling and skewing the camera angle for a moment. “There’s always tomorrow.”

“But right now is better. So what happens when you wrap production?” He hesitated, glancing down before looking up again. “Think you’d have enough down time for a visit?”

A sigh in his ears, the man on the screen slumping a little. “We jump right into another project. Ray, I don’t mind paying for you to fly down here, you know. You can take a couple of days off work and—“

“No, it’s alright.” He interrupted, laughing softly. “If you’re busy, you’re busy. We’ve got this, at least.”

“I wanna see you too, you know.” Ryan bit his lip and Ray sighed, reaching forward to rest his fingertips on his keyboard.

He closed his eyes for a moment, before looking to the screen again. “I’m just… worried… that if I go down there… and we’re not… you know, if it’s different—I-I mean at least if you come to New York there’d be stuff for you to do for a couple of days.”

“Hey.” Ryan smiled, catching his attention. “Nothing’s gonna be different just because there’s not a computer screen between us, okay? I promise.”

“Pinky swear?” The younger asked, holding his pinky up and smiling slightly.

“Pinky swear.” The brunette also held his pinky up, nodding to his screen. “I love you, Ray.”

“Love you too, Ryan. So, wrapping production. What’s the next big thing that’s gonna make you famous?”

Ryan chuckled, continuing to talk about his work. This time when Ray started drifting to sleep he didn’t say anything about it, just letting his story trail off. He settled down in his bed, setting his laptop next to him and watching the sleeping man on the screen until he also fell asleep.

–

Ray woke up to a notification of the thirteen hour Skype call with his boyfriend ending, sighing and rolling onto his back. He smiled up at his ceiling, glad that Ryan had kept tradition and not ended the call when Ray fell asleep. It was as close to sleeping next to his boyfriend as he might ever get and he didn’t want to change that.


End file.
